Sweep OOC Theme Meeting
Sunday, April 06, 2008, 4:25 PM *The Sweeps (and Sneak Peek) got together and had a meeting to establish Theme for the Sweeps. Agenda for Sweep Meeting: I. Elitism II. Animalistic Natures III. The Pack IV. The Hunt V. Seekers aka Misc thing/Wrapup Sneak Peek says, "Okay, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go. :)" Geist sits down for Part I. Elitism Sneak Peek says, "The purpose of this meeting is to figure out the theme of the Sweeps. As it's never been done before, we're breaking ground here. So we're going to pretty much write it between the folks in the room. We can base it on past RP or what we collectively want them to be. So, that said, Section 1, Elitism..." Sneak Peek says, "From my recollection from my time as Brigand and all my interactions with the Sweeps throughout the years, they've always been elitists." Sunder says, "That's what I've gathered." Geist says, "What Navy Seals are to Marines, Sweeps are to Seekers?" Arachnae says, "With less the respect." Airwolf says, "Functionally, too. They've been separated from the usual run of Decepticons from almost the beginning. The command structure had them reporting to Scourge and the Unicronians." Sunder says, "Yeah, I've never even seen them ordered about by anyone else even in TFTM or the Cartoon (Season 3)" Sneak Peek says, "Pretty dead on, Geist. They're the special forces of the Decepticon army." Sneak Peek says, "Which puts them, in their minds, as better than the Seekers and your run of the mill Groundpounders." Dredclaw says, "that's pretty much how we've always played them... even when said groundponders or seekers have pounded us into the ground in one on one combat... the ego keeps bouncing back" Sunder says, "(after all, c'mon, who isn't goona feel superior if they've been spawned by Unicron?)" Sneak Peek says, "Now, my suggestion for this part of them is to not make it an exclusive thing. If you've seen Blackhawk Down, you see that the Delta's (Super Special Forces) do interact with the Rangers (Regular Special Forces), but they know they're better than the Rangers based on skill level and just general combat knowledge." Sunder says, "yeah." Sneak Peek says, "Otherwise we're stuck /only/ RPing with other Sweeps, and that can get kinda... limiting." Sunder says, "makes sense to me sneaks." Revenant says, "That's what I was about to bring up, Sneak. Just how elitist is /too/ elitist? We can't be hiding in our Sanctum/quarters, yet we can't be buddy-buddy with the rest of the 'Cons." Sneak Peek really wants to hear Rev's though... THERE HE IS! :) Dredclaw says, "definitely... I'm happy to RP with anyone" Sunder says, "Ditto." Geist attacked a muffin factory with non sweeps yesterday. Already well on the way to interaction. :p Sneak Peek says, "Same. Especially Dreadwing. :)" Sunder says, "Hehehe yeah that was genius. :>" Arachnae used to spend all of her time in medical and only went into the sanctum by request. Still will stick to medical unless I'm kicked out.:> Santum was to me a place to store 'things' and memories. Sneak Peek says, "So let's say this: Sweeps are elitist by nature, but will generally help a fellow Decepticon when required, as long as it won't comprimise the overall mission or doesn't go against orders from one of The Three (Cyc, Galv and Scourge)." Sunder says, "I've never had a problem RPing with non-sweeps. You didn't need to pull teeth to get me to RP with anyone." Dredclaw says, "I'll admit that I spent a LOT of time in the Santum. But, and Fusillade can attest to this... I opened it up to *anyone* who wanted to come play with us" Sunder says, "yeah" Revenant coughs and raises hand. I have a habit for long poses and statements, so please let me get a word in edgewise here, please? :> Sneak Peek says, "This isn't pointing a finger at any one person, Sunder. There really has never been a Theme File on the Sweeps, and when the whole thing was brought up, Wolfie thought it'd be a good idea to get a meeting and figure it out. :) You're literally writing a theme file here and now. ;)" Sneak Peek says, "Hit us, Revs. :)" Sunder says, "ahh I see. :)" Geist says, "Sweeps tend to wear eyepatches." Sneak Peek says, "Added!" Dredclaw says, "it goes nicely with the beards" Sneak Peek's friend used to play an Eyepatched Scourge elseMU*. :) Geist says, "And we find cheese burgers threatening." Sneak Peek laughs! Sunder luvs a good cheeseburger. Geist says, "Correction, we find cheese burgers alluring." Dredclaw says, "but not the vegetarian kind... that's just wrong" Revenant says, "I think it'll be more of an attitude thing, as far as elitism goes. We may not have to (and probably /should/ not) specifically say (outloud or pose-wise) that we're 'slumming' when we're around the other 'Cons, since that would deter anyone RP'ing with us. However, it should come through that we do at least subconsciously believe that we're better than the other 'Cons, if only because Sweeps are Unicronians (same as Galvatron and Cyclonus) and more close-knit than the other Decepticon groups--even the Seekers, which are more like 'last year's model' kind of comparison to the Sweeps." Arachnae says, "Which is how it was at the beginning." Dredclaw says, "yup" Sunder says, "which is how I in my nearly 2 years of mushnoobness have been playing it." Revenant has only been around for about 13 months or so and has had Rev for less than that, so I have no idea what the Sweeps were once like. :> Airwolf says, "Sweeps are snobs, yes. ;)" Sneak Peek would say that an occasional mention of 'slumming it' for humor purposes wouldn't be too bad, but in general I agree. :) Dredclaw says, "Everyone really plays their given subgroup as if it were better than everyone else... that's why we gravitate towards these chars. That's natural and OK. I don't mind if the tapes think they are better than us just because they can have a guitar hero 3 party in Soundwave's chest. Were I a tape.. I'd feel the same I'm sure" Arachnae chuckles. Dredclaw says, "And one-upmanship among the ranks has caused some seriously fun and awesome RP in the past" Sneak Peek says, "So, we're good with being elitists as long as it doesn't interfere with our overall RP within the faction and as long as we don't completely rub it in that we are actually better than they are?" You say, "Yep." Arachnae thumbs up. Dredclaw nods. Geist says, "Ayeaye." Revenant says, "Definitely." Sneak Peek waits for Rev's 4-screen pose of yes. :) Sneak Peek winks. ;) Revenant says, "Hey, one word that time! :P" Dredclaw says, "ha! and she beat you with it!" Airwolf has no problem with it. It fits. Sneak Peek says, "Awesome. So, then, to the Animalistic Natures of the Sweeps. Here's a fine line that we've had to walk in the past and something that I think has rubbed our current Galv a bit the wrong way." Sneak Peek says, "Again, from my recollections, the Sweeps have always had some sort of 'feralness' to them." Sneak Peek says, "They always mimicked a wolf pack in that they were great hunters and always took a target as a group, not usually alone." Sunder says, "Yeah. I sensed that in them from the beginning, causing me to come up with my fanfic-ish idea of "Feral Sweeps". Sneak Peek says, "Thoughts?" Sunder says, "Well, I think there may have been times when I got carried away--but I think it's too extreme to try to stamp out *any* reference or usage of *some* feralness." Sunder says, "I guess I was having too much fun exploring this character. :P" Geist only speaks for how he saw Geist in his app. Not really much animal behaviour to him besides the pack hunting thing and trusting instincts. Sneak Peek says, "Feral might have been a bad word to use. When I think of them, I think of very RAW fighters. They do what it takes to win." Sunder says, "yeah" Sneak Peek says, "If that means picking up their own arm and slapping someone around with it, then that's what they do." Sneak Peek says, "No holds barred." Airwolf says, "I have a bit of a bias against feralness, in that I don't believe in displays of animalistic instinct when one's body can be reshaped into anything. However, I can see it to a degree, just not as far as it's been going. Bloodthirst is fine, psychological traits that enhance the rip-to-shreds mentality, a liking for gore, etc." Arachnae shrugs, "There's always been an undercurrant of 'primitive' like behavior such as grouping together and enjoying the thrill of the chase. Or anticipation of it, even the physical violence that tends to be the end of such events. Knifes edge between totally sapient and just letting it all out to rip something to shreds." Sunder says, "yeah" Dredclaw says, "from the get go, I've always played Dred as having a bit of the wild animal pent up inside him... Bloodwulf and I were very much the pack brother duo. But it wasn't quite so animalistic as to be like a primitive... just like a guy with a monster/wild thing that just might get out and beat the crud outta someone and eat what's left." Sneak Peek says, "Exactly, Dreds." Arachnae nods, "Yeah, thats what got beat into 'Nae - the letting out of the inner beast as it were." Sunder says, "Yeah, I can see that." Sneak Peek says, "My words aren't being used well tonight, but that's what I was trying to get at." Airwolf says, "Hannibal Lector." Dredclaw says, "exactly...we worked hard at getting you to let go of the scientist and let the wild thang take over a bit..." Arachnae says, "Not to the eating of someone point, unless I was low on energon and they were handy and incapacitated." Geist says, "What does he do, this man you seek?" Geist surpresses his inner Junkion. Excuse me. Arachnae has a little bit of that too.;> Airwolf snickers. Arachnae says, "I think we all do.;>" Revenant says, "I think that the typical non-verbal animalistic sounds should be allowed-- growling, purring, hissing--as long as it doesn't go overboard. I do not think that means that we can give the idea that we're little more than bipedal metallic cats or wolves--as Galv seems to believe. We /are/ sentient Decepticons first and foremost, but with 'the beast within'--as has already been said. This leads to the 'Huntlust' discussion. The Huntlust is as I've explained in the past--I see it as nothing more than a Sweep becoming bloodthirsty and losing themselves in their instincts, thus letting the beast within loose and becoming berserk until the fight ends one way or another. Some Sweeps simply find it easier to go into Huntlust than others." Sunder says, "I seem to recall Sweeps hissing in Season 3. Or at least, one or two Sweeps with very "hissy" voices"" Arachnae says, "Being addicted to beating the s not out of folks, eh?" Sneak Peek says, "You got ahead of my agenda! ;)" Dredclaw says, "I mean...we are a pack of hunter... Galvatron's wolf hounds...i think a slight bit of animalisticness does fit" Arachnae says, "And not always berk, sometimes just utterly focused to the extreme." Sunder says, "yeah" Revenant bahs. Is making supper, so is distracted and wants to get a word in while I can-- especially if I'm AFK unexpectedly. Sunder says, "And their daddycron ate planets (and all that was on it) for a living." Arachnae says, "Unicron was a special case, Sweeps don't eat solid matter as far as I'm aware. Biting is just another attack.. and a demeaning one to an opponant." Sneak Peek says, "Think about it. If you had an origin like the Sweeps, reformed from a giant planet and then tortured, would you come out sane?" Sunder says, "probably not :>" Geist says, "Psychological thorns in our paws we can never be rid of?" Sunder has seen just about everybody else eat solid matter, including Octane. (Starscream's Ghost) Arachnae says, "Solidified or gelled energon, or enersnacks arn't solid, they're just small static packets." Sunder hmmms. Arachnae means solid as in taking a chunk of metal from someone. precacons, insecticons and terrorcons can, but they were designed to do so. Sunder says, "Oh I see." Sunder says, "(So can Dinobots, IIRC--like the fish-eating in Grimlock's New Brain)" Sneak Peek says, "But yeah. I'd go as far as to say that their first few days of rebirth cause the overall fracturing of their personalities, which is why they're at such opposite ends of the specturm.." Arachnae says, "Yup." Arachnae says, "They all got the soap in a sock treat." Geist gets a flash image of turning a room in ncc into a great hall like vikings and Beowulf and stuff. Getting psyched up before a big mission and rowdy afterwards. Sunder says, "Valhalla type deal Geist? :)" Geist says, "Yup." Sneak Peek says, "We'll rename the Sanctum 'Valhalla'. :)" Sunder hmms. Sneak Peek glares at Sunder, "My head!" Geist says, "McValhallas" Revenant snickers. Sunder puts it back and whistles innocently. Geist says, "With chesty serving drones bring cheese burders to the boasting warriors." Sneak Peek says, "Actually... Viking is a really good way to describe the Sweeps..." Geist slaps his own fingers for the double bad typing in previous message. Sneak Peek says, "Viscious fighters yet very human when not in combat." Sunder says, "Oh yeah" Sneak Peek says, "So, here's what I'm getting..." Geist says, "Keeping Nae awake all night long with echos of Galvatron! Galvatron! Galvatron! ringing down the halls. She doesn't like being woken up while healing ;)" Sneak Peek says, "The Sweeps are first and foremost machines of war. Hunters, trackers and terminators. When in battle, they are ferocious and fearless, working together to take down a foe. Much like the vikings of old Earth, they can slip quickly from social (for them) to a warrior that is giving it his all and no longer thinking about anything but a kill, in the blink of an eye." Sunder says, "Yup" Arachnae thumbs up. Geist says, "Yarp." Revenant says, "Sounds good." Dredclaw nods to SnP's desc of the social quirkyness of Sweeps, "Sounds good" Airwolf hmmmms. "That downplays the feral aspect." Sneak Peek can amp that up a bit for the 'official' file. Sunder says, "I think occasional quasi-feralness under stress might be ok...but definitely rare." Sunder says, "to that extent anyway. Not overused." Dredclaw says, "and the quickest way to be shown a Sweeps individual feral streak is to call us a Clone" Sunder says, "haha yup!" Sneak Peek says, "The Sweeps are first and foremost machines of war. Hunters, trackers and terminators. When in battle, they are ferocious and fearless, working together to take down a foe. Much like the vikings of old Earth, they can slip quickly from social (for them) to a warrior that is giving it his all and no longer thinking about anything but a kill, in the blink of an eye. Even the most calm and reserved of the Sweeps can and has been known to go into a feral, almost berzerker, mode. At this point, the Sweep in question is nothing more than a killing machine bent on winning, no longer thinking about battle, simply reacting on programed instinct." Arachnae says, "Shown a Sweeps tendancy to hit first, question later?;>" Sneak Peek says, "At times like this, it is best to either let the Sweep continue until it snaps out of the state, or incapacitate it. There are few other options." Revenant says, "That's better, SnP." Sunder says, "Yeah, pretty much" Sneak Peek smiles. :) Sunder says, "looks good" Airwolf says, "One track minds when focused on the Hunt." You say, "yup" Geist wonders though about that nothing matters until the fight s over win or lose... wouldn't that mean courage would have to be 100? Sunder says, "Some of us Sweeps have a pretty decent Couend." Sneak Peek says, "Oooh. Good point." Sneak Peek says, "I can tweak to fit with stats, but for the general idea, does that sound okay?" Arachnae says, "Well, you hit cour-end, you've lost." Sunder says, "Yeah, pretty much." Geist says, "okie dokie" Geist says, "couend snaps you out of it." Sunder says, "Yeah that works" Sneak Peek nods. Sunder says, "Yup, I'm happy with it." Revenant is satisfied. Sneak Peek says, "Okay, next up is The Pack..." Sneak Peek says, "Sweeps have /always/ been a tight knit group. They termed themselves a pack from as far back as I can remember, and quite frankly I'm not too keen on adjusting that too much as I think it's VERY fitting for them." Arachnae says, "Been in common use since 1996 and there once was a news file on it." Sunder says, "Exactly. In fact I thought disbanding the pack bordered on outright unthemely." Airwolf is good with the Sweeps as a pack. It's always been like that. Arachnae says, "Occasionally Galv goes on a bender and has reassigned them to follow someone else, but they are returned to Scourge. They were sent to Shockwave in 03 for a while." Sneak Peek says, "But, as they always think of 'family' first, they have been known to find skills that they admire or need and intigrate the individuals with those skill into the pack." You say, "Yeah. Like a former Geist "adopting" Fleet." Sneak Peek says, "Or Nae." Sunder says, "yup" Arachnae says, "Or Singe's threat to adopt Dreadwing?" Airwolf says, "I *think* that Geist was the former Bloodwulf..." Sneak Peek says, "Oh, he's in the pack now. :)" Sneak Peek says, "Blood did play Geist for a bit, yes." Geist blinks. Sneak Peek smiles, "It was when he came back after killing off Bloodwulf and being gone for several years." Revenant says, "I agree with everyone else to leave the Pack part alone, for the most part. That does not give a Sweep the excuse to avoid RP'ing with others, but that doesn't mean that there's no use for the Pack as a unit." Sneak Peek nods, "Cool. So it's still a pack." Sunder says, "yeah we still need the pack. And if we don't get to call each other wingsib or brother, we'll go crayzee XD" Sneak Peek says, "One other thing for this topic is Sweep greetings. They've been known to use brother and wingsib often. I don't see a need to change this, either. Any issues? Sunder found herself stumped for pose material when Galvy decreed no more wingsib, no more "brother"...ugh. Sneak Peek says, "Use 'Fellow Decepticon'. It's a fun substitution. :)" Sunder says, "And no more instincts...boy was that ever wrong." Sunder say, "That only works in some situations" Airwolf has no issues with that, either. "Whether or not there is such a thing as natural siblings, the Sweeps have a culture that has established that relationship from almost the beginning." Sneak Peek called Geist 'Fellow Decepticon' earlier. :) I got a giggle out of it. Sunder sees no reason to ditch traditional greetings. Sunder says, "It's not like it negatively affects RP to use it." Sneak Peek agrees, Sunder. :) We're not arguing against it. :) Dredclaw says, "And we've always done it... Hell past Galvs and Cycs have called us 'Cousin'" Revenant says, "Besides, if tapes can call each other 'brother' (or 'sister', in Nae's case), why can't we?" Sunder says, "And then that six-armed OC Unicronian from way back, whatshisname, Dred called him "cousin' too" Sneak Peek nods, "So that I'm fine with. Brother and Wingsib are both good in my book and will be added as acceptable. Sneak Peek says, "Airlift?" Arachnae would, honestly, be perfectly fine being called brother icly.:> If the 'girl sibling' thing squicks folks. Revenant says, "Yup." Arachnae says, "He's a reaver, 2nd gen unicronian and a cousin." Sunder says, "yeah that's the dude" Sneak Peek has a trip to pack for, so I wanna get to the last two bits here. If we're all good there, on to The Hunt. Sunder says, "Okies." Geist misses his Reaver. :p Airwolf says, "That strikes me as a custom that is perfectly befitting for hunter/terminators. It's in the function." Airwolf says, "You had a Reaver, Geist?" Geist nods. Hard-Kor. Junkion. Sunder says, "I've had hours of absolutely mindblowingly fun RP based on Hunts." Dredclaw says, "yeah, I say the Hunt is sacred to Sweepdom... let it be" Arachnae eyes Geist, "Do I know you from somewhere else?" Sunder says, "It's not the end all and be all of my total RP, but it's nice to have it there." Sneak Peek says, "Sweeps are Huntsmen. Plain and simple. So the hunt itself is more than fine here. I was wanting to talk about the Huntlust here more than anything. Hunts shouldn't be touched." Arachnae would rather the word 'lust' not be used. Implies squick. Geist shrugs. Probable. Sneak Peek says, "This one, as much as I love you guys, I think needs to be renamed." Sunder says, "I think that goes back to the "single-mindedness" mentioned earlier" Sneak Peek nods to Sunder, "Agreed." Sneak Peek says, "Huntlust encompasses the battle tendancies, but we need a better name for it." Revenant hmmms. Arachnae says, "Longing for the hunt, while more to type is more of a true meaning." Sunder gets out a thesaurus Geist says, "The Quickening?" Sunder says, "BRILLIANT!" Arachnae snickers, "Amusing, but naaaah.:> Airwolf says, "Passion for the hunt?" Sunder hmmm gettin there... Sneak Peek actually has no suggestions here. I leave it to you guys. Though I'm not a big fan of the Quickening. Sorry dude. You say, "how about "hunger"?" Sneak Peek says, "Huntlust nails the idea, it just sounds bad." Revenant ponders. The mindset where a Sweep goes berserk, letting lose the beast within, and loses themselves in their own hightened senses... Sunder says, "battlehunger!" Sneak Peek says, "Battlerage?" Sunder say, "that also works." Revenant likes Battlerage. Sunder says, "Yeah battlerage works even better" Airwolf says, "The Ravening? :)" Dredclaw says, "oooooohhhhh" Sneak Peek says, "Did you say Ravenwing?" Sunder says, "Ravening...that sounds interesting." Sunder says, "How about Hunt-thirst?" Sneak Peek says, "Battlerage or Ravening are sounding the best so far." Dredclaw says, "but then that almost smacks of Vampirism and I've gotten called on playing Dred a little too much like a big blue vamp b4" Geist says, "Hunt rush?" Arachnae says, "Ravening and battlerage are good alternatives. Really do not like quickening myself or hunt-thirst. Sorry Sunder. Sunder says, "That's ok, just brainstorming here nae." Sneak Peek says, "Hunt Rush could work." Arachnae says, "Battlerage is easier for other folks to understand." Dredclaw says, "of course... I was really into vampires at the time... I'm cool with not letting it get out of hand and the Ravening sounds awesome to me" Airwolf says, "Predation..." Sneak Peek says, "Ravening then?" Revenant says, "I think Ravening could be what the Sweeps would call it amongst themselves, but Battlerage is what the other Decepticons would call it." Sunder says, "Ravening might be a bit obscure...to others anyway" Geist says, "The game crave?" Sneak Peek says, "Let's go with that then. Ravening to us, Battlerage to everyone else?" Sunder says, "Sounds good to me." Geist says, "The Faster Pussy Cat Kill Kill?" Arachnae thumbs up. Revenant says, "Sounds good, SnP." Arachnae giggles. Sneak Peek says, "Awesome. :)" Dredclaw says, "sure, why not have an in-group name for it.. Battlerage for anyone that's not actually felt it ;)" Sneak Peek says, "So, that taken care of... wow, we're done with what I wanted to cover. What do you guys want to have addressed or covered?" Sunder says, "We're getting the Sanctum back?" Sneak Peek nods, "We should be. I need to have a talk with Galv in a bit about it. Sunder says, "cool" Geist says, "Fusi icly offered adjacent compatable lodgings on Argosy." Sneak Peek says, "We should probably take her up on that. Mobility is always good. :)" Sunder says, "I'll keep my digs on Argosy, for convenience. But I'll go between that and the Sanctum if we get it back." Revenant says, "Many of us already have our own quarters. Maybe we could have our own quarters on the Argosy and the Sanctum back at NCC?" Sunder says, "Makes sense to me rev." Sneak Peek nods, "I'll leave quarters arangements to the individuals. That's kinda up to you guys." Sneak Peek hasn't ever had quarters before. Dredclaw says, "I'll take the unicronian enter locks off of the Sanctum object" Sunder says, "Yeah, but it'll be nice, after a hunt or battle or other scene, to at the end of the day sit back while others log out or whatever and just RP when we're the only ones RPing ICly." Sneak Peek nods, "That'd be cool, Dred. Open it up a bit. Sunder says, "And have a cold one at the sanctum." Revenant nods. Geist says, "McVallhallas?" Sneak Peek says, "Though, I'll once again suggest renaming it Valhalla. ;)" Arachnae grins. Sunder shrugs. Maybe use "Valhalla" for something bigger... Geist says, "Storm Hearth?" Sneak Peek nods, "That's cool. :) Geist says, "Club 54 1/2?" Sneak Peek laughs. Sunder says, "Like, create a new object, call it "Valhalla", and make it Sweepbased but open to the public, but make it like a sparring room. Like holo arena or something. But with a bar, like the Shark's rib." Dredclaw says, "I'm open for suggestions... Sanctum just gave it the right mix of Lair and fortress of solitudeness to me" Sneak Peek says, "Let's keep it Sanctum and we can RP out lookig for a Valhalla/Storm Hearth later. ;)" Sunder says, "Yeah...and what it will all entail." Sneak Peek says, "And ICly building it." Sunder says, "yup" Geist says, "The Wing And Thruster?" Dredclaw says, "oke, sounds good to me" Sneak Peek says, "That sounds like a bar. :)" Dredclaw says, "ooh good bar name" Arachnae says, "Like that name:>" Geist smiles. Sunder says, "Maybe keep Sanctum on earth, and then put the Valhalla thingie on Cybertron" Dredclaw says, "Verniers! *snicker*" Sunder XD Sneak Peek says, "Keep that in your heads. We can RP searching Cybertron for a new base there when we have some down time. ;)" Geist says, "or the alternative club The Aft And Thrusters?" Sunder says, "Yeah, sounds good to me" Geist hides! Sunder snerks Geist puts his brain storm hat away. Sneak Peek says, "Alright, guys. I need to get packed and then have another meeting tonight, so I need to go idle to do so. Thank you all for meeting with us and helping write something that was long overdue to be written." Sunder says, "Thanks muchly, SnP." Sunder says, "Darn tootin it was overdue." Arachnae says, "Gratzi.:>" Sneak Peek group snugs the pack and idles. :) Revenant waves. ^^ Sunder lurvesback Arachnae says, "Alright, lets go IC!" Arachnae returns to reality. Arachnae has left. Sunder drags wingsibs IC..."It's like herding cats..." ;) Category:Logs Category:Meetings